


Brush Strokes

by falloutmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Autism, Fanfiction, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmuke/pseuds/falloutmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke has autism with a love for art.<br/>michael is an artist with a love for luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush Strokes

_freak._  


_worthless._

_ugly._

_  
_

the voices in luke's head remind him once again. they tell him what to do too much. he covers his ears, trying to get them to be quiet. they just scream louder

  


_STUPID!_  


_GROSS!_  


_PATHETIC!_

_  
_

"please, stop. please, please, please." luke cries, rocking back and forth. he begged for his mother. he cried for his brothers. he prayed for his father. no one came. luke was alone with the mean voices reminding him how terrible he is. tears sprung to the surface of his blue eyes, streaming down like waterfalls.

  


**_ALONE!  
_ **

**_PSYCHO_ ** **_!_ **

**_KILL YOURSELF!  
_ **

**_  
_ **

"no, no, no! leave me alone! go away! stop!" luke screamed. his heart was beating uncontrollably and his breathing was uneasy. it was like he was being suffocated by the voices. they choked him with their words, making his believe them as he slowly ran out of breath.

  


they got too loud and too scary.

  


luke screamed as loud as he could. he thought screaming would rid the voices, oh, how he was wrong. they called him weak and a crybaby. luke kicked back and forth, screaming for them to leave him alone.

  


jack could hear the screams from downstairs. they reminded him that his little brother's demons were back. as fast as possible, jack runs up the stairs, taking two at a time. he bursts into luke's room, seeing him in the corner covering his ears and kicking back and forth like a child.

  


"luke!" jack runs over to his little brother, grabbing his wrists to pull them from his ears. he was resistant. luke screams louder, eyes scrunched closed. "lucas, look at me! look at me, dammit!"

  


luke's eyes finally open. the liveliness that once filled the blue irises was replaced with pure terror. to be fully honest, it scared the older boy. jack stared at luke until his breathing slowed down.

  


"are they gone? did i scare them away, buddy?" he asks. tears stream down luke's face as his eyes lock with his brother's.

  


"they are never gone, jack. they will never leave."

  


"draw them for me. what do they look like?" the older man goes searching for a pen and paper that should be somewhere around the room. he comes back to luke and puts the items in front of him. luke doesn't stop staring at jack.

  


"i can not. they do not look like anything. they speak like monsters. they want to eat me." he spoke without contractions, a normal luke thing. jack's eyes swell with tears as he nodded. he knew luke's biggest fear was the monsters in his head. he knew the schizophrenia mixed with the makes the voices so much worse. he knew the monsters _did_ want to eat him. thinking about it hurt jack on a whole new level.

  


"i'll protect you, luke."

  


"do not. they will eat you, too. i do not want them to hurt you." luke says, dry tears staining his cheeks. jack grabs his brother and hugs him tight. if only he could promise luke everything was okay. if only lying wasn't a sin.

  


they sat there, embracing one another. the voices had faded away slowly. in his brother's arms, luke felt stronger. he felt safer. the voices went away when jack was around. jack is the only person who could ever save luke from himself. luke slowly releases jack and picks up the pen, starting to draw. he scribbled a little, never lifting the pen. jack just watches. he made the inference that luke was drawing a man.

  


it was jack.

  


a tear glides down his face as he watched his brother work the pen on the paper. luke was in a whole new place. it was like the whole panic attack from before was erased from his mind, replaced with the face on the paper. it was the best feeling ever. when he finished, luke slides it to jack and stood up. luke goes to his bed.... gets under the covers... and goes to sleep 


End file.
